Opposites attract: Naruto and Sasuke
by Astrike
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are living together on certain... conditions. When Naruto finds out about his addictive habits, it only draws them closer together. Discontinued. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Well yes, this is the beginning all over again. I know of all people that you do not like to read bad first entries, however I will combat you in your feeling for mine in writing bad ones… sorry for such a bad first entry, but I need to start this story off right.

Chapter one: True beginnings.

Sasuke calmly placed his bag down on the giant lane of the plane's travel belt. Not only did he not enjoy these little places where they check you so thoroughly it seems as though they could ask you to strip to your boxers, but it had an odd feeling, moving back to this area all by himself. He took his bag from the lane before stepping off into this place called "Konoha"

Sasuke had lived here before. Actually his whole family lived here before. However due to their need of money and space, the entire family moved to a far away place together, as in to get completely away from.. Something he would never speak of again. However, he himself had chosen to go back on his own, due to the fact he had his education to look forward to, however in the area, which he was, he would only receive the lowest level of learning. He signed up for the konoha high school, which started this spring. He learned of how it has only one class each day, then lunch, then dismissal and finally to after school/ end school. Didn't seem too bad, and it seemed to work for his life, since he would only have to worry about one class per day, and he would be able to master a subject with ease with the processing speed of his brain, so he was sure this would be a good opportunity.

He walked up to his old cryptic mansion, which held his forgotten memories, after he had been dropped off by a taxi from the airport. He took out the key from the chain he held around his neck and carefully slid it into the entrance. He turned it till it gave a small click sound, surprising himself due to the fact the mansion hadn't had been used in soo long and t probably became ancient in the time of its vacancy.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Anyone here?"

No answer.

"Good."

Sasuke threw his bags down to the floor before walking all over _his_ new house. He wasn't at all enthusiastic about living with himself; in fact he did have a problem with quiet places… and being alone…. But that's not the point. He wasn't sure if he would ever need a room mate, so in reality he just would have to trail on. So much for OCD.

"Hmm... I wonder where my schedule is. No matter, tomorrow I will avoid any confrontation with anybody, that way I can stay safe."

Sasuke began to unpack the seemingly million of bags which found themselves packed to the top with junk ranging from tooth brushes to sketchbooks to food. He took care in placing each of the items in a specific location and he made sure he took the time to make sure that he put food in the kitchen and his clothes upstairs in his room. In the flow of unpacking, he picked up his schedule, which held the week-based schedule that he was to follow rigidly. The class on Monday you ask? History. Sasuke knew just how much he disliked history and it was sure to show up in his attitude. Well he never cared to show his stuff, and school was no exception. He made sure to do things right as he progressed trough the year, meeting and greeting the least amount of people possible. He didn't like friendships and relationships… There are way too many back-stabbers.

"Well I better go to bed. Class starts tomorrow…

Sasuke unpacked his last bag, a red and black bag filled to the top with items which made it look very oxy and distorted. He unzipped it, revealing carton upon carton, package upon package of addictive things, ranging from cigarettes to more unpleasant items. H his face sighed as he hid them in random areas around the house.

This is why he could never have a room-mate… But he wished for one. Soo bad…

Naruto rose from the cold hard ground. It was another night just like all the times he had to live on the ground like a common beggar. He tried to get a house to like in, and his master Iruka kept trying to get him to stay with him, but he declined, he would rather stay on the outside or possibly at some random guy's house rather than to make his adult friend take time out of his schedule to care for him, not that he probably wouldn't mind.

"Well… Tomorrow's the start of school… maybe I can get some friend to let me stay with him- Heh! That's impossible... No one I know has NO one living with him or her, and even if they didn't they probably didn't want me to ruin their normal lives…"

He got up and ran to the public bath, after all he would not allow himself to be included in the rank of a beggar anytime soon, though he did have to skip lunch and he couldn't afford any other clothes except in the orange plesh bag he carried on his back. He liked his outfit, and he got Iruka to wash it for him every 3 days.

He jumped up the steps of the bath, running straight to the men's section. He took the first towel off of the rack, which meant that no one was there to begin with. He kept walking to the giant hot-tub, where he was graced with the presence of no one under the roof-lees ceiling. He looked around; making sure no one was there before he removed his towel, placing it at the edge of the tub where he was located. He washed himself in silence, thinking about the school year and his life ahead of him. He didn't have to think too hard.

He didn't take too long before he could sense someone else in the immediate area. Standing up, he wrapped the towel around his body before running back to grab his clothes and bag. He couldn't stand being in the tub with other people, or even have the chance of meeting another person in the bath-tub. That would be weird.

He took his time strolling down the street, he had been correct in his assumption of more people entering the bath, and all of them old people. After all who would visit the public bath at such an early time? But it wouldn't matter. He didn't have too much time to think.

He kept walking down the main road, until he reached a singular house on the end of the street. As he neared it, a mailbox signaled that it was his father-figure's house, or Iruka.

He quietly turned to the housed and walked down the path to the door, knocking on it with his knuckle. He sighed as he heard signs of a shuffle inside, before he could hear Iruka saying something behind the door. After a minute or so of no reply, He knocked again, and he heard the same thing, but this time after awhile the door opened itself before too long. Naruto looked up into the scarred face of his mentor and semi-father, Iruka.

"I was saying that it was opened, and come in you dolt"

"Not my fault your too feminine to be heard behind a giant wooden door with a screen AND the window of the screen."

"Ya, ya, come in"

Naruto walked into the house, walking past Iruka and entering the cinnamon scented house of which he was mostly raised. He looked at the ceiling which held a magnificent painting which covered the entire interior of the house. He walked to the old-style living room, where he jumped on the couch to see some cinnamon candles burning on the coffee table.

He took a little time to get comfortable in the couch while Iruka came into the room with some mugs which held probably a mix of tea and cinnamon, and like he suspected, that is just what it was. He took a few sips. Iruka had the potential of being a master Cinnamon chef.

"So, are you going to take my advice and stay with me? I don't like it how you stay with random people Naruto, or no people at that."

"Pfft! But you know I gotta stay anyway. School starts tomorrow, and I want to sleep in a bed for my big day, and you get all of my mail from school, so I gotta check up on you anyway."

"You check up on me? I'm literally trying to hunt you down. But you can stay with me as long as you want. But you gotta follow my rules."

"What? Make everything with a touch of cinnamon?"

"Very funny, Naruto. Very funny indeed. You wanna play a board game?"

"Sure!"

And so they played a game of scrabble which lasted deep into the night. They had to stop a couple of times for snacks, but overall, they had a great time clearing the board to play the game over and over again. They played until Naruto had fallen asleep, and in turn, Iruka had carried him to his guest room, placing him into the sheets like he was his father. He tucked him in before he stood at the entrance to the room a hand on the door knob.

"Naruto, make some friends tomorrow would you? And keep out of the bad stuff you rascal."

And to Iruka shutdown the house, falling to sleep inside of his bed across the room.

Okay, I hope that was a good beginning. If there are any complaints, next Sunday I will make another "beginning" chapter to slow the story down further, but I think the situation of being to fast has been resolved. READ AND REVIEW THIS ONE!

(Laughs)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: well well well… look who is back… back again…shadies back…back again… ANYWAY! I decided to treat you all to a brand new story which is mainly most people would recognize as an action/ random story. Don't fret! It is going to get better, for I do have a story timeline in motion. But for now, just enjoy chapter one. Keep in mind short…

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

_What the deuce!_

Sasuke took a quick glance at the digital alarm clock placed on his counter right next to his bed. In the last 3 seconds, a loud ringing could be heard though his Bedroom. Sadly no one would accompany his distraught as he was a single roommate in his mansion, living it out on his own. No matter, it was never going to change, and for some odd reason, he really didn't care.

_Let's see… the first day of the year eh? New classes to deal with…and new fan clubs to avoid… I wonder what kind of plans they will think of now…_

He slammed the alarm clock with such force it broke into several pieces. In his mind he didn't even register that he caused the alarm's sound function to become looped, making the horrid ringing go on and on. He was in deep thought as he traveled from his bedside position to that of being dressed, and he didn't even take time to care if he had brought all of his necessary school materials. He opened his door with a thud, leaving the still-ringing alarm clock behind him.

* * *

"Class let us introduce ourselves to each other shall we? I know we will come to peace with each other as the time passes, an I'm sure you all will recognize each other as classmates and respect each other like family, but let us get the minor details out of the way to begin that all with. My name is Mr. Kakashi for all of you newcomers, and I will be your teacher for this semester I wi-"

_Does this guy ever stop talking?_

Sasuke's gaze shifted over to that of his new classmates. He took in the sight of a large boy, one that was eating a grab bag of potato chips, and next to him a girl, which he recognized as a member of his fan club. He turned away just in time to avoid her loving and longing gaze. Suddenly his eyes became locked with a seemingly familiar pair of light blue eyes, belonging to a boy whom had kitsune scratches on his cheeks, probably for decoration…

To his surprise the boy seemed to smile at him at first, which caused him to shoot back a scowl in return. When he did so, the boy pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue in his direction, obviously an insult to his being. Now what to do to such a childish act!

Sasuke looked in his immediate area for anyone watching his actions. He copied the other's posture, making him look and feel like a complete idiot, all while in school surrounded by his awful fan clubs… But he decided this one little slip up was worth it, and in the event that this guy tried to say he did it, he would simply deny it, putting him down as a liar in the eyes of his many adorers.

"Uchina! Look at me while I am speaking…wait… What are you doing up there with your face?"

A majority of the room turned and looked up at hi, and just as he sensed the turn in eyes; he made his face revert back to his usual scowl. The boy whom he was competing with laughed at him from afar, his plan seemingly have worked.

"Why teacher, something must be wrong with your eyes, I always look like this."

"Well why don't you start us off first by telling the class your name Mr-im-so-smart-and-bossy."

"That's okay. Everyone probably knows me by now thank you."

The class laughed in response to his comment, however the teacher was not amused. Sadly, Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a boy in the front row raising a hand to introduce himself. The boy was in-fact the very same that Sasuke was facing off with. Kakashi merely shook his hand at him and ushered him to continue.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I'm the best and if you got a problem with it, I'll make sure you get it resolved."

Someone in the classes' upper rows shouted unrepentantly at the end of Naruto's bold statement.

"Loser, I bet you have no friends you moron." "S_hut up Kiba!"_

Kakashi scratched his head in defeat as he endured another round of laughter from the class. He turned around to face his desk, pulling from it what looked like a giant stack of papers. He looked through the room as he spoke once again.

"Since you all find it Sooo hard to follow basic instructions, why don't we have a little Pop quiz to decide if you fail this class, right here, right now. 3"

A bead of sweat started to become contagious around the entire classroom as the talkers and the innocent shy people took in how difficult this class would actually be. As he saw the room quiet down, he slammed the papers back down on his desk, pulling out a book, which everyone was handed at the start of class. He opened a page and began his lesson.

"Now, we have the Greek empire which was ruled by-"

**RING! RING! **

"-Well class, u got lucky this time, it seems time has been cut short this day… I plan to see you all tomorrow, so you better start reading your books!"

As the class was dismissed to lunch Sasuke rushed to get his things together so he could avoid any interruptions to his direct path home. Its not that he was one of those types who didn't like to eat, but he simply didn't like to be in the lunchroom surrounded by all of those… People… He often took his time eating as soon as he got home from school. Usually, he was undisturbed on his way due to the members of his fan clubs chasing him out of the door. This time another being interrupted him as he swung his book bag over his shoulder, heading out the door.

"Hey you! Where are you going! Aren't you hungry?'

Sasuke sighed as Naruto jumped up the steps to meet him after the class was over. He took a glance down at his little sack of which he carried, which almost appeared to be straps of cloth sewn together by a very thin set of thread. He took a moment in a mind to wonder hat this idiot went through to survive in his… Idiotic life.

"I'm going home. I don't need to eat any of the sickening food here. You probably don't realize just how much grease and oil was put in that food, let alone the other _things_ present in the school's water supply which washes it."

Naruto froze for a moment before looking back down to the front entrance which everyone was leaving. He then turned back around, surprised to find Sasuke still moving in the direction of the back exit. He jumped a few more times and he had efficiently placed himself between Sasuke and the exit.

"Well guess what Mr. Mighty-mouse! I'm gonna accompany you for the rest of the day!"

A snort blew out of Sasuke's nose right before he shoved Naruto out of the way and launched himself back onto the road outside the door. He began to stroll down a beaten trail which he had formed through the forest on his own accord, each day it would get bigger by the minuscule steps he took in traveling down the peaceful road. To his predictions, he made it halfway to his house while walking through the trail to his house before he heard more footsteps trailing him a short distance behind. He stopped suddenly before he carried on, causing the footsteps to stop behind him in a rush, and in the time of which they stopped, the figure had jumped into the bushes. Sasuke raced off in a dash, running as fast as he could to the end of his destination. He knew that his stalker was still following because just as he started running he heard the footsteps behind him. Once again he stopped on his heels and looked right behind him with a death-glare causing Naruto to jump 3 feet into the air in fright.

"Man I thought you were too pretty to run that fast…"

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!"

"Because…I have no place to go…"

"AND I CARE…WHY?"

"Because I can tell your lonely too."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he realized full-force what had been told. He didn't take his time in recovering from the blow as he turned back around, following the trail back to his house in silence. He didn't run or try to trick Naruto this time; he knew he would probably find a way to follow him anyway. It seemed Naruto was just that kind of guy.

"Well don't drag too far behind. I don't want to appear on the news for the report of a missing dumbass."

"Well I don't want to be on the news for murder, so were even aren't we? Why do you act like this? Don't you have fun?"

_Who does is guy think he is?_

"Fun? Why I have fun simply by putting down others and is that so hard to understand for a big boy like yourself?"

"Seems to me like you hide behind a mask, your highness."

"And what makes you so sure you low-life."

"Because I can see how much you don't like to be with other people and not only that, but to the point where you avoid them. I bet you had to deal with something in life you aren't ready to crack up to just yet."

_How can he tell this so fast!_

"We are here, so quit your talking."

"DANG! SASUKE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU LIVE IN A FREAKING MANSION!""

_I guess he isn't as smart as he plays himself as…_

Indeed they had reached Sasuke's hou- well… mansion. It was the size of three or four houses put together, and it had the architectural design of old style/ middle ages to it that made it scream Sasuke.

"Sasuke, seriously how many people live in this thing besides yourself! Its bigger than any hotel I've ever freaking seen!"

"Well its just me actually. Why do you ask moron?"

"OO… Sasuke… I am moving in. Right. Now."

"Like hell you are."

"PLEASE! I have NEVER wanted to do something so badly! I'm begging you; I really want to stay here!"

"And PLEASE refrain from yelling. You are beginning to give me a headache. Give me one good reason why I should let you stay. Do you know how many of my fan girls actually are hunting me down to do just what you are doing right now? Seriously, I usually get rid of people just by walking through the trail."

"Its just that… I have no where to go…Please Sasuke let me stay with you."

Sasuke sighed when he pulled out a coin to flip, and he made sure he had picked up his double-headed coin when he did so. Taking precautions to not let Naruto see both sides at once he made a proposition to his onlooker.

"Okay. Look. You can stay on one condition #1. I flip this coin and you call it right."

"That's easy! I choose tails! I learned in math that tails has a 60 chance of hitting to heads."

_Wow. He's that dumb…I need to think just how much I DON'T pay attention to buffoons like this…_

Sasuke flipped the coin high into the air. He didn't flinch as the coin hit the ground on the soft ground, showing a vibrant _heads_. Naruto however didn't flinch as well.

"You cheated."

"Me? Cheat? I don't think your head is on right. You lose fair and square. Now back to where you came from."

"When it was flipping in the air… I saw how both sides of the coin were extruding, so don't even play games like that with me. I have a few tricks of my own, thank you."

"Sigh… Fine… you can stay… BUT! You must make sure you follow my rules and MY rules alone, no B.S."

"Thank you! Thank you! THAAANK YOU! I will be your obedient little slave!"

"…"

Naruto hugged Sasuke in his shocked state, causing him to freeze up where he stood. He didn't even realize what was happening as his pockets were probed by Naruto's hands which in turn snatched the keys quite literally from his pockets. He watched in silence as Naruto opened the door like a madman, jumping inside with no effect on is behavior whatsoever.

_What the deuce did I sign myself up for?_

* * *

WOO HOO first chapter done. 6 pages. a whousand and something Words. REVIEW!

UPDATE ON EVERY SUNDAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

No I do not own Naruto. Get it straight…if you can… OO

But anyway yes, the story started out fast, and that is the way I like my stories to start off. Dun worry, since I have introduced part one, all the others to come will be quite easy and slower. . Well another thing about this story, each Sunday of the week I am going to update it so, you better check it up, and if I don't review so I will get it posted. I need your help to get it continued, so if you push me with your reviews I will be sure to continue. Enjoy chapter 2 of opposites attract.

Chapter 2: Signs of polar-opposites

Sasuke brushed off the emotion just as quickly as he did any other. He stepped into his mansion after Naruto, ignoring how much the boy was jumping in excitement. He slung his bag onto his living room couch, which was right next to his entrance. He continued walking past the flabbergasted Naruto, whom was still awe-struck at the beauty of the house in its whole. He took several glances in the same directions, loving what he saw with such innocent eyes. He threw his bag next to Sasuke's and ran over to his new roommate, taking the time to look at his demi-god in close up. He watched from beside Sasuke as his watchee opened a magnificent ebony refrigerator, taking out what looked like a pack of chicken Ramen. He simply tossed it on the counter, going to his next objective, grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. Naruto sat there in excited fury, waving both arms in the air up and down.

"CAN I HAVE SOME!"

"What did I tell you about yelling?"

"Please Sasuke? I promise will pay you back!"

"How, you already owe me enough, now you want to start owing me food?"

"Sasuke, Why won't you let me have some?"

"Because, this is my last ramen pack, and to go along with it, this is my last clean bowl, SO unless you pay up for it, you're not going to come into my own house and rob me of my food."

"Fine. I'll share with you."

"Who told you that I share my food? Its bad enough this is my meal of the day…"

He grabbed a fork from his drawer as he set the bowl of noodles on the microwave. He pressed a couple of buttons on the machine, causing it to whirr, producing heat and cooking the raw noodles. Sasuke scowled as Naruto copied his motions and also grabbed a fork from the drawer, sitting on the counter while waiting for the noodles to cook.

"What do you think you are waiting for?"

"Well we'll just find out shall we?"

"I'm serious. I am not giving you my food. You just hav-O that was pretty fast for a pack of noodles…"

The microwave dinged, causing Naruto's eyes to look like a cat's if Sasuke seriously didn't have control of his eyes, he imagined that he saw a pair of cat ears appear on the taller boy's head. Before he decided to see what Naruto was doing, he opened the microwave and rushed back into the living, room, jumping on his couch with a thud. To his surprise Naruto didn't stop hi nor attack the ramen like his premonitions told Sasuke that he was about to do. He took a moment and thought to himself, placing his fork within the bowl of noodles. He raised his h fork to his mouth to enjoy his solitary meal, but he quickly realized he had been tricked. In his mouth was a spoon, and he knew just how he had "misplaced" his fork.

Feeling defeated, he stomped back into the kitchen, and he saw a smiling Naruto, standing in front of the draw with his silverware. He laughed as he waved a finger at Sasuke, almost identical to what girls do when they say "No-no-no". Sasuke let out a groan before he forcefully threw the spoon inside of the sink.

"Fine. You win. Just don't eat all of my food you Baka."

"OF COURSE!"

"Hey! What did I tell you about yelling?"

Naruto didn't or probably didn't care to listen as he rushed forward, pouncing on Sasuke, causing him to fall straight on his back, noodles, undamaged. Naruto had him utterly pinned as he grabbed the bowl of noodles from his hands, taking his fork and grabbing a batch of them by twirling the end of the simple instrument. Sasuke tried to get up to avoid all of his noodles being eaten, but he realized that Naruto had actually out-done himself and had him efficiently pinned. He could only watch as he teased him with his tongue near his noodles acting like he would lick them so he would be the only one to eat them. Sasuke gave up caring after the first 3 minutes, but he was still pinned to the ground with just Naruto's body ad legs pinning him down.

"Dope, what do I have to do to get you off of me?"

"You must agree to talk with me."

_Should I do it? Or is this another trick to get me.. _

"Talk about what?"

"Your life, and mine."

"I agree but when I talk to you, you still must stop talking when I want you to."

""Deal. now get up."

As Naruto jumped off of Sasuke, pulling him up also as he went. He took time to actually make sure he had properly gotten up before pulling him over to the dining table, where he ushered Sasuke into the chair and followed him by placing a chair down next to him.

"Look, why are you like this? Why do you live here? Are you rich?"

Sasuke took a forkful of noodles before he continued asking the questions.

"Okay, here's my first rule: only ask one question at a time. Too many and you may hurt my brain.

"Well, why do you act like that in school? Did somebody shove something up you to make you irritated all the time?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the comment.

_Something all right… I'm not going to get too detailed bout that one_.

"I'm like this because I want to be alone. Do you not see that I have been quite happy without your input so far? Now here's my question to you, why the hell did you follow me here in the first place! Why the deuce did you want to stay with ME on such short notice. WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?"

"Well so goes your rule for only asking one question Mr. Stick up. Anyway, you know why I followed you? Because I knew you would let me stay. You know why I want to stay? Because I liked you since I first saw you, you show an aura of a rival. And three, I think while I'm here I can help you out with your life."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear before e shoved the fork so deep into the noodles; it looked as though he has grabbed the entire bowl's worth. He bit it and engulfed it with one huge bite, taking more than half of the bowl in the process. Sasuke gave him a glare of death.

_My noodles!_ _Not so fast! I will eat my share of noodles also you goof-up! _

Sasuke then grabbed a chunk of the noodles, and he kept twirling it so that it had captured the rest of the pasta, making Naruto raise his fork in despair. He shoved his fork to the Noodle-ball, twirling it so his gained some of the purity, which was known as noodles. He took a bite the same time as Sasuke, and when their mouths hit noodles, the eating competition was on. Naruto had eaten just about the finish of the noodle-ball before Sasuke realized that he had his eyes closed, causing him to eat even faster.

_ That idiot doesn't even realize what he is eating, how he could possibly win?_

He shoved a final forkful into his mouth the same time as Naruto, whom was oblivious to the fact they had grabbed the same patch of noodle. Sasuke pulled back the patch, causing Naruto's face to be pulled back to his, and just as they were about to meet faces, Naruto's eyes opened wide and snapped off the Noodle-chain with his turtle-like mouth. Sasuke panted as he slurped the cut-off end of the noodle, acting superior with his eyes closed, placing the fork back into the bowl.

_I hope he didn't just realized what had just happened, if anyone found out that I had done something even similar to that, I would be the talk of the entire population, let alone my fan club of Yaoi-crazy girls… _

Naruto's eyes reeled back into his head before he realized that he had lost. He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke before he started to complain.

"You cheated! I am the best noodler here!"

"Well if you think the best is defined as loser, then yes, you defiantly are the grand master. Not my fault you can't eat fast."

"That is so not fair!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto threw a child-fit, and to his shock and awe, he actually enjoyed watching him do so. The thing most shocking of all came when he smiled and giggled like a little schoolgirl, causing Naruto to stop and freeze. Sasuke realized what he had done and stopped smiling and reverted back to his normal scowl, but it was too late. Naruto rose from his chair and bowed to Sasuke, walking way from the table with a giant smile in on his face. This didn't help Sasuke's temper at all.

"Naruto don't you dare say a word about anything that happened just now, to anyone. At all. NEVER. Once again, I'm not playing with you."

Naruto turned around and mimicked Sasuke's face of scowl for a moment before going on to laugh. He raised a hand to silence the fuming Sasuke before he continued with his reply.

"You think you're all high and mighty don't you? Don't you have a life?"

"If you got a problem with it you can leave. I still have no idea why you are still here."

"Actually because I've seen you a couple of times is why I decided to come and stay with you…"

Sasuke moaned. _Another stalker_? _God these people need help…_He got up from the table and walked over to his staircase, which had structured in the shape of a passive double helix. He took a couple of steps, not letting his ears pick up what Naruto was saying. After all, whatever he said could be denied with a single **No** and no one would believe him for the rest of his or her life (applies to his fans). He took a final glance back before he saw that Naruto had opened the door out of his house, apparently leaving.

_Where is he going at 4:45 in the evening? _

Well it seriously didn't care for it that much so he just walked up the steps, opening multiple doors to find his room which was placed in the deep confounds of his house.

He laid on his bed slowly, taking out a journal, which he kept secretly under his pillow. He began to write in it slowly at first, but he picked up once he got an Idea of what to write.

**February 2 06 **

_Well today was the start of a meeting, which I do believe was completely unhelpful to me in many ways. I live in Konohigh School, which means I only get one 4-hour period per day and then its lunch, and right after lunch we leave. Today was my first time in Mr. Kakashi's class, and it really bugged me when I noticed just how many people actually entered that class. The way our classes are set up makes the entire room look like that of a theater, all-circling around to view our teacher. Anyway, I was in this class looking around and I spotted this idiot who thinks he can challenge my being. So I well…competed with him on our first eye-meet (God that seriously sounds stupid to me right now) and I was picked on by our teacher, whom by the way didn't look too interested in his class. I wonder what's up with him… Well back to this idiot. So the class ends (THANK GOD!) and I'm about to leave the room out the backdoor when the same guy that challenged me greeted me right out of the blue. I told him that I didn't eat the lunch for my very specific reasons (I don't think I should've done this) and he decided to follow me right out of the door --. Well to my surprise, not only did he follow me out of the door, but he also followed me through my own personal trail home. When I confronted him dead up, he said some things that really shocked me… He didn't even know me for a complete 5 minutes and he was already saying things I've hidden by my emotional mask to almost everyone for about my whole life, like it was **NOTHING**! So, he follows me home, which I didn't think, and STILL don't think was a good idea, and let him see my house- well he says its grand because when I first showed him, he went crazy and started to scream at me for my mansion which I don't believe was very necessary… Well, I fumbled up on a little gamble, which reminds me! I think he has a few secrets of his own! No one has ever beat me when it comes to being sneaky, yet somehow he had realized that I had used a double-headed coin during our little decision over whether he would stay at my house or not. So, We were in here right, and I was going to ea my daily bowl of noodles, Which I lied about, saying it was my last bowl, which it wasn't, and this little bugger actually tricked me again on my own property! So. That's where we are right now, because right after I smiled, which I will NEVER do again, he left saying something about practice. Or something… Well I don't really care because I don't think I will let him back in. Since in fact I never really said he could stay … well back to my life as I close this little book, for I got to get ready to go to sleep for tomorrow _

_Keep writing _

_Sasuke _

Sasuke put the journal back under his bed before he fell asleep on his wonderfully sized king bed. He looked over at the digital alarm clock, which was placed, on his table (New, because his old one was smashed just this morning) and it read an alarming 6:50. He thought to himself before he realized that he wasn't really thinking all that much while he wrote, in fact, he had just been daydreaming a second ago… Whoa. This was getting very strange….

He opened the door back out into the hall and opened a drawer in his kitchen which held many packs of cigarettes. He took one out like he always did, carefully making sure he had picked an already opened box. He took a single stick out of the box, examining it before he put the rest of them back into the drawer.

_I need this sooo much right now. _

He dug into another drawer, picking out a black and white lighter. He flicked it once, and it didn't even flare. He did it another time, and it simply sparked. He did it one more time, and a little stream of flame came out, but as he predicted, it went straight back into the lighter. A vessel on Sasuke's head popped as he tried one more time, managing to produce a steady stream of a red flame.

"About time!"

He brought it up to his face, putting his other hand in front of the lighter to block it from win; He guessed this was just a habit, because he was in fact, behind closed doors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sasuke dropped the lighter along with his defenses as he turned around to face the semi-visible Naruto. He could only watch as he charged right up to his face and forcefully smacked the cigarette from his hand wit a loud bang. He looked up at Naruto, whom he just realized was sweaty as if he had been doing **_something_** that required him to use all of his… cleanliness, but that wasn't the point right now.

"What the Hell are you doing you moron! And how did you get back in here?"

Sasuke look from Naruto to the door, which he still saw as shut. He took a glare back at Naruto, who put out a glare that rivaled his own intensity.

""What do you think you are doing! I didn't think you of all people would smoke! Do you know what that does to your lungs!"

Sarcastically, Sasuke replied In a coo voice.

"No, I have no idea, and why the heck do you care? I don't even kno-care about you."

"Because smoking is bad and only for those who want to die slowly. I don't care how much you hate me I can't let you do it."

"Oh?"

Sasuke bent down and picked up the fallen cigarette along with the lighter. He quickly lit the cigarette-_ Yay!_ - And stuffed it into his mouth, taking a puff from the waiting stick. Naruto launched himself forward, tackling Sasuke further to the ground, taking away his cigarette. He threw the removed cigarette into the sink, turning on the water instantaneously. He picked Sasuke up from the collar of his shirt, his body still dripping from sweat from an earlier exercise. Sasuke stood there, glaring at the cigarette which had been turned useless by the water which it lied in. In another second, he looked at Naruto, slapping his hand away from his shirt.

"So, what did you do while you were gone? Get in a huge fight or something? Or did you interrupt someone else's life and stopped their "flow"?"

"You know what Sasuke, I'm going to bed. I will be waiting for you once I get up so we can get to school. If I dare find out where these little "joy-sticks" of yours are, I will bu-Wash…-um… Stomp the rest of them! You got that?"

""What I do with my life, even if it is harmful, has no effect on yours, so just leave me alone. You're lucky you're even staying here."

Naruto stomped up the steps, determined o find his room by himself. He took several doors before he hit jackpot with a guest room, which was huge for a guest room, proving that this should to be a mansion.

Sasuke stood there, fixating on Naruto's retreating shadow. He looked from the sink to his drawer filled with cigarettes, before he decided to move all of the packs to a safer, more secure area. When he was finished, he began to walk up the steps when he looked at the living room couch, which held Naruto's Bag still there from earlier. Sasuke ignored it for a second but he secretly trotted down to it, opening the plesh of the bag to see its contents. He pulled out a poster-more like a flier- that said "Wrestling tournament! March 31st. Prize is one thousand dollars, come one come all!

_What the hell is Naruto planning?_

_REVIEW YOU MUST… _well it may seem a bit cut off, but I needed to finish this chapter so I can start on the next one, so get ready for it next Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Well another Sunday, another chapter. Enjoy. Wait! If you didn't realize it, the chapter I added a few Sundays back Sunday was the first chapter, so if you felt a feeling of de ja vu, then you did. If you felt so, then go back and read the first chapter, true beginnings. NOW READ THE STORY! (Jumps you)

By the way, my internet wasn't up for a while due to the many viruses I had, so posting a chap was impossible ;;

Chapter 4: Red haired sand-man

Once again Naruto couldn't go to sleep. It wasn't because he had left Iruka at his house with no way of contacting him except by cell phone, but because he was sleeping in a room about 5 feet away from a smoker in question. He didn't like the smell or the taste of cigarettes in his mouth, and he was sure there was more of that to come. He had to keep himself from completely sitting up from his guest-bed where he laid.

Well, it was good that he allowed himself to find a house so quickly. He had only been to school for a day and found someone who had no one to go to. Actually, Naruto did have the option of staying with Iruka, but his mind was made up not to pesterize him with his being. It was a track going downwards if he kept making the man worry about him, for Iruka had a life to look forward to after all. He was going off to seriously become a great chef, and just by growing up with him, Naruto had gotten his food stuck in his mind forever. He knew he couldn't hold him down from achieving his dream of the high life.

But to clear up his mind he had to see if Sasuke would really let him stay here… After all he really did budge into **his** home, and **made **him accept him into his home. He wouldn't want to stay with someone who didn't want him there but… He wanted to stay her- ARRG! This was too much to think about when he could solve the problem right there, right now!

He sat up from the bed so quickly that the sheets flung from his body onto the floor with the quickness of an unknown force. He sidestepped out of the bed, walking out the guest's bedroom door into the hall. While he walked down the darkened hallway, he looked for Sasuke's room as he went, and as soon as he saw a door with an audible amount of snoring, he opened the door and walked into the silent room.

He quickly pulled a seat for himself right next to Sasuke's bed, taking the silence of the wheels with him. In a few seconds he made enough noise to cause Sasuke to mumble, before he turned over to look at Naruto. He couldn't seem to get his mind straight until he turned back over to the opposite side of his bed where a new alarm clock lied. He blinked once, then twice, and then the realisazation sunk in. he slowly and shakily turned to face Naruto, bloodshot eyes radiating with bloodlust.

"Naruto...May I ask if you have any idea what time it is? At all?"

"Umm… I didn't get a chance to look at the time when I left the bed sooo-"

"Please, by all means take a look. I want to see that you see it."

Becoming worried that Sasuke had been angered. He calmly advanced closer to Sasuke, before he continued and went right over his body. He took a glance at the clock, which read a Bright red 3:21 AM. He chuckled to himself while he hovered over Sasuke's body, not realizing that the boy under him was beginning to raise his hands to around his throat. He grasped Naruto's neck in a chokehold, before he began to speak.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE! IT IS TIME FOR BED! GO TO FREAKING SLEEP!"

Sasuke released his grasp on Naruto's neck, causing him to forcibly drop back down into his seat. He gasped for air when he was seated, looking at Sasuke with a mere glare. Sasuke laid there looking at Naruto, unashamed of what he had done. After a few moments in silence, not that silent, due to Naruto still catching his breath, Sasuke turned to have his back face Naruto, not caring at all for a second, but he quickly spoke up after he heard Naruto still going on about being choked.

"Are you all right? I'm not an early morning or a late night person."

"You choked me hard Sasuke… I thought I was going to die…"

"I'm…Sorry. What do you want?"

"I wanted to –cough- know if I could live with you. I know you might not want me to live here, so I don't want to be a burden to your life if you don't want me to be."

Sasuke took a short pause before he replied to his question. In his mind he was wanting a real friend who could live wit him to keep him from getting lonely, and in turn he was sure Naruto either A. Didn't have no where to go. B. Didn't want to go somewhere.

Well either way, it was his real choice to be there, so why should he object?

"Okay, I will only saw this once."

"Saw?"

"IM SLEEPY DARN IT! As long as you live here you must promise me that you will not do anything completely crazy under this house."

"What happened to the first rules?"

"Do you want them?"

"NO! But in the meantime…Sasuke…"

"Yes? I am going to sleep. Speak or forever hold your peace."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Sasuke's mind started to reel with wild ideas and vivid pictures of crazy scenes and positions. He had to keep himself from turning a complete shade of red before Naruto could see it; however that was completely unlikely to happen since it was total darkness that covered their faces. It is not that Sasuke was Gay or anything; it's just the idea of someone… **Whoa**! Bad images!

"Naruto… WH-What do...? You e-exactly mean?

Naruto shifted a bit closer, causing Sasuke to squirm a little in the comfort of his sheets.

"Well I never had the opportunity to sleep with my mother or father, so I think you should suffice." With that, Sasuke's mind shocked itself back to reality as he realized that he didn't have any sexual themes implanted in his mind at all when he said that. He scooted over, allowing Naruto to share a portion of the bed, allowing him the freedom to capture half of his bed space.

"Just don't touch me." A squeal was heard from Naruto that made Sasuke shudder in his minds eye as he saw Naruto jump into the bed to lie down facing the opposite direction of Sasuke. "I won't Sasuke! Thanks a bunch!"

The silence could only held the room for so long as Naruto sat there, looking the opposite way. He was hiding a face of sadness, however all but Sasuke could see it. After all, wasn't Sasuke's life could be considered perfect? But his mind thought of such things so quick that he didn't have the mind to realize that the eyelids which were usually under his complete control, had slipped into an effortless slumber.

"Morning! Wakey Wakey!"

Sasuke's face distorted to that of a squawk when he realized that the sun was shining oh so hard onto his face. He stabbered for a moment before he looked over at the clock, which had read a startling 6:00 AM, and then he proceeded to rise to a sitting position. School started at 8:30, and it was a seemingly short walk through the path to get to the school. Naruto was up and cooking as Sasuke could smell it, the fragrance of bacon and other breakfast meals in the air. He looked around, still not seeing the blond, even after he had made such a great shout.

"Where the hell are you Naruto?"

"Downstairs! Come on!"

Sasuke sighed as he gently rose from the bed, going to the bathroom located inside of his room. Thinking as fast as he could, he hurriedly washed himself and brushed his teeth, grooming himself to look as though he was never sleep in the first place. He calmly walked down the stair, putting his two hands in their respective pockets to his jacket. He wondered to himself as he neared the bottom of the steps.

_Hmmm…I wonder what Naruto is doing.._

He passed the stairway's start, looking around in the kitchen first, trying to find a hint of anything left over from Naruto's activities. To his surprise, all things was were they were supposed to be, but when he looked in the dishwasher, he saw that Naruto had hand-washed everything. Among the items washed were pans, dishes, forks, spoons, and just about all the things you could cook with.

_He better Not be making a mes- Oh my…_

Sasuke entered the adjoining kitchen with astounding eyes. He had never seen such a display of food in one area, simply for breakfast! Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles…Naruto truly outdid himself. Taking a single step back to look at the table which was filled with so much food he began to wonder just how he had learned to cook like that… and how early he stayed up to do it.

"About time you sleepy head, man I was starting to worry that you couldn't get up without me pulling you up."

"Naruto.. Where in the world did you get all of this…and how do you know how to cook like this as well?"

Naruto sat down in his chair, slamming on his plate many things which were greased, syruped, and buttered up for flavor. Sasuke smelled a hint of cinnamon, but it was overpowered by all the sweet scents.

"Oh calm down. You had all this stuff in your fridge, and I learned all this from Iruka-master. But anyway, I left ya last night like at 5 a clock to start the making of this…. Very odd you tried to pull me back down with you…"

Sasuke turned around to hide a blush which had crept up to his face. He turned around after it had left, going to sit down and eat a plate for himself.

"Thank you Naruto, _really_…"

_This is probably the first time I ate something other than cereal for breakfast…_

"You idiot!" –pant-

"We are going to make it! Just keep running!"

"How the hell did you NOT watch the time?"

"You were talking to ME if I remember correctly!"

"OH YA, that's what you WANT me to do!"

Naruto and Sasuke raced through the forest, time being 8:23 when they left. Luckily, on the way they realized that it was another class in which they had together, and it was taking place outside, which meant all they had to do was **get** there. However, if they were late, they would surely be punished. They ran like gazelles on fire before reaching their destination. Luckily they arrived at the building's exit just in time, which was actually the area which held the next class. Sadly, as they arrived on the scene with their back packs, everyone was dressed and ready to go, however with Naruto and his big sweater-jacket on, and Sasuke with his turtle-neck, this would make an interesting gym class. To their dismay, the teacher saw them out, a Mr.Gai on his nametag.

"ALL RIGHT ALL YOU YOUNG PEOPLE! Let's get a move on! Join with groups of three to start off, then we will start the Exercises of youth!"

"Man.. I wonder what in the world we are gong to do.. I CALL SASUKE!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with a trademark glare of death. ™

"Whatever…. Now we still need one more person."

"-Ill think I'll take that up."

A red hared man stepped up to the 2 people, a glare in his eyes that matched the darkness around his eyes. He seemingly held an aura of dark energy which seemed to radiate a passion for bloodlust. Yet, he was determined to join them…

_**Who was this?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes_: I am really sorry for the slow update! Oh my I didn't and wasn't able to post a new chapter X.X. I am posting this right now at the teen center during spring break, so I plan to update with a couple of chapters? Once again I am sorry._

_Also, thank you my reviewers for reviewing it helps me push myself._

_Also, I am going to test something for fan fiction: XX , (O.O) _

_NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!_

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

Sasuke wasn't in the playing mood right now. Nor was he in a mood of understanding either. A boy around his age had just walked up to him and Naruto, and declared himself part of their group. And the way he did it makes it feel even worse. He didn't like orders from someone who was in no position to give them.

"Sorry I don't think you can be on our team."

The boy shifted his head to the side, making Naruto shiver at the thought of a doll who had just had his neck snapped. Not a good feeling, nor sight.

"What? You don't want me? You do realize everyone else is taken, and I could tell that buffoon over there that you were late to class, even though it was right by your house I presume?"

"Whatever."

Now this made Sasuke even more off then he was at first. This guy was spying on him? And when he looked around, he saw that teams had been formed across the entire area, groups of 3 as if by fate. There was no choice. He would have to be in their group.

"Hey! What's your name? Mine's Naruto-!"

"-Uzamaki. I know who you are. You are the point getter for the wrestling team right? I was thinking about joining it, but I have too much to do on my slate."

"OOO! You know about the wrestling season? Have you been to some of our meets sometime?"

"Ya, I've been to like one or two. I know you are really good. I wouldn't want to face you head on, for it seems you have done it for a long time…"

"I'm glad someone notices! But you still haven't told me your name!"

"Gaara. Just… Gaara."

"Ooo Gaara… you got a nice name! I wish I had one like that!"

Now Sasuke was at the point of fuming. Not only was this guy interfering with his time.. his time? (Never mind.) He was trying to snag his friend with a few good chosen words. He didn't like this boy from the start, and it was only getting worse. Wrestling? What the heck was wrestling? He didn't know that there was a WWW program in this school. But as he thought about, the man from before, Gai was his name Sasuke thought, shouted out from the class.

"NOW CHILDREN! WE WIL HAVE A RACE! WE WILL HAVE 3 ROUNDS, SO CHOOSE QUICKLY WHO YOU WANT TO GO FIRST!"

**I swear that guy is on crack. **

The three boys looked at each other through decisive eyes. Sasuke decided that they would play a little game of rock-paper-scissors to decide, and as he suspected, he was to go first. Upon the ending of the game, all the surrounding teams took note that Sasuke was going up, and the girls decided to stick out of round one to watch him run.

There were 5 teams of 3, and the firsts ones all were pretty lean boys, all of whom seemed as they were able to run a good speed. The boys looked at each other, but they all kept staring in Sasuke's direction, emotions on their faces forming a "Ima beat his ass" or, "I have to win to impress the girls!"

And so, at the start line, which ironically was placed at the same place where Sasuke and Naruto just appeared, the boys looked at Gai's arms which were raised in the air, signaling the race. When he threw them down, all hell broke loose to reach that 15 yard finish line.

The contestants ran their absolute hardest, all for Sasuke, who seemed to be smiling as he effortlessly seemingly "glided" to the finish line in mere seconds. Though… all of the contestants were able to finish the section in seconds, so they weren't too far behind.

Next up was Naruto. The girls paid him no mind as they lined up at the start line. All went well except the boy had forgotten to tie his shoe upon the starting line, and when the man threw his hands down; it was too late for Naruto. He hurriedly tried to sprint his hardest in order to catch up with at least Sakura, but his effort was proven futile as he came in last. Kiba, who was in the first heat, laughed as the boy came last.

"so even a couple of girls can kick your ass, you wimp."

Naruto tried to show a smile to say that that didn't affect him whatsoever. The thing is, he wasn't the type to rebel about those things, but it was obvious he had experienced them.

But, then the most spectacular part of the day was when the third heat came. Gaara was up, and his fellow contestants seemed scared out of their minds. He stepped up to the line, not even getting into a ready stance. A boy who had bushy eyebrows looked at him with a glare, along with a boy who looked like he was wearing transparent contacts.

The man let down his arms, and the group raced like the 2 before them. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to find that even though the 2 boys beside him were pushing it to their hardest, Gaara's expression never changed. He crossed the finish line at first place, earning him a glare from Sasuke in the process. He knew this would be a looong day.

As they reached Sasuke's doorstep, Naruto put down his bag, waiting for Sasuke to open the door. He knew something was up since they had first met Gaara, and by the end of the day, Naruto and Gaara had become pretty good friends, Naruto had even sworn he saw him smile once before he turned away to pick at the unusually big gourd on his back.

"What's up Sasuke? You haven't been yourself all day…"

"Nothing ups with me, why don't you-" -door opened- "-just go back to your friend Gaara? It seems as though you want him more than you do me."

Sasuke didn't know why or how he was saying these things, and he wasn't sure he knew what was happening to him. After meeting this guy for only little more than what? 2/ 3 days he was already hooked on him. Seeing him talk and stuff like that to someone else made him.. him…

"What Sasuke? What in the WORLD are you talking about? I would be dumb and go Wooo with anyone I meet. Why are you-"

Naruto entered the door after Sasuke, but as soon as he began talking his cell-phone rang in his backpack. He quickly fumbled through the backpack, mumbling to himself who it could be, before pulling out a black and white cell phone, flipping it open and pressing it hard into his ear,.

"Hello? Who is it?... Iruka-san! How nice to hear from you again!... Wait… what, Where have I been?...Umm…"

Naruto hadn't thought about it, but he did kind of leave his father-figure hanging when it came to telling him where he was.

"OH! I'm at my best friend's house! He's letting me share his house like an apartment isn't that nice? Oh! See you later, I gotta go! Sorry Iruka, he's calling me! Talk to you later!"

And with that, Naruto hung up the cell phone, causing the man on the other side of the phone to put down the spatula he was cooking with to think over what his little buddy was truly doing over at someone's house he didn't know. … he could only thin of what could actually be happening over there, and he didn't even know if he was taken by force… _Naruto…._

Naruto threw his things on the couch nearby, looking for Sasuke once again. He saw his bag thrown across the couch as usual, but when he stepped forward and up the stairway, all he could see was the darkness of the area with no light. He jumped down the stairs in a hurry, before he realized that there was a door right near the kitchen that he didn't notice before during his stay so far. He walked to it and pushed it open amazed and taken aback at what he now saw.

The backyard was very much "nobelistic", or whatever could resemble the word "aristocrat" and more. There was a spa, a little "Tiki hut" and even a giant swimming pool in the center of it all. Naruto stepped further into the light, trying to figure out just where Sasuke had gone. To his surprise, Sasuke was standing in front of the pool with his back facing him, not caring who it was.

Naruto stomped over to Sasuke, determined to get his Emo-self out of it. He met someone who he thought could be a good friend to both of them, but Sasuke constantly pushed him away through forms of glares and dirty looks. Maybe it was because he was so fast? Or he excelled in Gym more than normal boys did? But it was all nothing when he still proved himself a non-showoffy person, one who knew he was good at something and didn't brag. Now THAT was what soo was good about Gaara.

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke with both of his arms, throwing them to the left while he still had him in hold. That caused Sasuke to turn to the left, and in turn, show Naruto his face. A puff of smoke transferred from his mouth to Naruto, a cigarette in his hand.

Naruto quickly snatched the stick out of Sasuke's hand that was his first reaction to seeing Sasuke like that. He couldn't believe that he had more of them, for he was sure that he wouldn't touch what he had hidden. That was awful, that he treated his body that way. He yelled in his face trying to get some answers out.

"Why Sasuke! Why! Why the hell are you doing this to yourself?"

"You dope, its all your fault."

"What! How could it be my fault, are you really that mad because I was playing with Gaara today? What the hell Sasuke! I'm not your lover am I?"

"… Shut up."

Now Sasuke was trying to look in different directions, not trying to connect his eyes with Naruto's. He could probably tell out of his eyes what he really wanted, but he didn't want o say it out loud. Naruto grounded the stick into the ground, determined to get Sasuke back to the topic.

"Sasuke! Gaara is a **friend.** That's it. Man, what is your problem. You cant keep doing this!"

"But you were the first…"

"What do you mean the first?"

"The first one to look at me as a friend, not as some all all-star that excelled in every aspect of life like all my fan girls and rivals…. You were like me, yet you were alone. You chose me out of the group of people to try to befriend"

"Sasuke."

"what?"

"YOU shut up. Can you promise me you wont do it again?"

"…"

"Sasuke. Promise me."

"…"

"SASUKE!. PROMISE!"

"No."

"Aaaarrrg! You are so annoying!"

Naruto talked Sasuke into the pool, causing a look of confusion to come over his face like a virus. He noticed that his body was becoming drenched as the entrance of the pool, and he didn't seem to care. Naruto wouldn't control his actions. No one could. But he was sure his feelings were coming out, but all too fast for him to handle.

_Yeah. I know, pretty darn fast. However, I am having problems writing the fic _;;_ I need more to write about so I can really get it started. I wont be talking about school anymore, so you don't have to worry about the boring periods of which I have to write about, from now on, its all S & N, and in the future, a OC will be added._

_Also, take note that there will be some kissing next chapter. Gaara will come back, but only in a phone call._

_PLEASE **READ AND REVIEW**! YOU PUSH ME TO DO MORE CHAPTERS WHEN YOU DO._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: wow. Lotsa reviews . This being said because when I looked at my yahoo account "I haven't been there in ages" I was like... O.o…. O.O… o.o… (I should've continued…Oh I should have.)… But since this story was in demand by some people... 24 reviews! More than my other stories -.-, I decided to put out more for ya to read! Enjoy. _

Disclamer: DEATH BY SNOO SNOO!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet me**

It was weird.

VERY weird.

To Naruto, it was like Sasuke had become a crack addict and done something totally opposite of what he **should **have done.

Why?

Because, as soon as Naruto realized they had climbed out of the water, Sasuke glared at him before drying out his clothes with a nearby towel, and after tossing it to Naruto, began to laugh like a maniac.

And this was Sasuke.

Laughing.

"Sasuke… are you going crazy? If so, I will be oh so glad to…like... Come back later….Just don't hurt me!"

"Woooo, Naruto, you are the **only **and I do mean _only_ person who has dared touch me, let alone throw me in my own pool. Next, you break it by saying I'M annoying, when you came into MY house, and tried to be MY friend. Next, you become even MORE annoying when I see you trying to involve me in activities which I decided before hand I Wasn't going to do. And now, I am laughing. You are truly the character Naruto."

Naruto, looking at Sasuke, who was now heading for the door with a smile on his face, laughed at himself, wrapping the towel around his towel in his own sense of pride.

"I **am** aren't I?"

"Now **die."**

Naruto saw Sasuke coming, but before he could react, it was too late. Sasuke calmly ushered an uppercut so _powerful_ that it caused him to land back into the water he had just emerged from. When he looked up from the water's surface, he saw Sasuke's retreating figure heading back into the house, hands in pockets, whispering the word he knew was coming.

"Dumbass."

And for the time that Naruto watched the Uchina retreat, he knew what he was secretly doing, and caused him it caused him to follow suit. And in a secret meeting from Naruto's eyes to Sasuke's back, they genuinely smiled at each other.

---

"You still didn't answer to me Sasuke."

"And I still don't know what your fucking problem is. You are not my master, or my father. I can do as I want."

"Then can you at least tell me _why?"_

Sasuke and Naruto had a change of clothes, taking their conversation to a new place of the _real_ reason why Sasuke had started to smoke and do all of these things. Naruto obviously didn't get very far, before… well… Sasuke got pissed 'pretty' fast.

"If you wanna know how it feels, and why I do it, why not try it with me? Maybe that would shut you up."

"OHMYGOD!"

"What?"

"You offered to share! YOU! Man, you must love me by now or something."

"Bastard. I don't 'love' anyone."

"Then why did you let me stay?"

"Because I fuckin _wanted_ you to stay."

"That's love Sasuke."

"…"

"After all, you said I was the first one to befriend you out of being 'random'"

"Do you EVER shut UP?"

"But I love you Sasuke."

Involuntary, Sasuke spat out his cup of milk that he had been drinking from the start of the conversation, turning his head to the side so that it could not land on Naruto anywhere, and as for the landing of it, it went everywhere. He cursed to himself, thinking of how to get _that_ cleaned.

"Naruto. Love is a pointless thing. Only fools fall in love."

"Well then, I must be a fool for yo- OH! It's my phone!... wait. Its probably Iruka checking up on me, ill be just a sec."

Sasuke glared him _down _with another look of death only he was able to create. He was giving him a look of 'Get-the-HELL-off-the-damn-phone.' Naruto paid no mind, nor seemingly cared as he ran over to the couch to his cell phone, whose ringer was set to 'one winged angel'.

"Hello! What's up Iruka? Didn't we just talk?"

"_Who the hell is Iruka? Is he your lover?"_

"Gaaaaaaara! I'm soo glad you called me! Odd. I never get calls from anyone other than my _Father-like_ figure. He is NOT my lover, silly silly little boy."

Sasuke at this point was about to get u and walk away. Not only had Naruto stopped talking to him to speak with some person on the phone, but this person he was now speaking to was _Gaara._ Not to mention the way Naruto dragged out his name, making it sound like a nickname. Oooooh… if Sasuke only had some time to met with Gaara, he would make sure that time would be his last times on EARTH. At this point, Sasuke couldn't really hear what Gaara was saying, because Naruto walked to the end of the room, cupping the phone like a baby.

"Uh huh uh huh, I bet you aren't little. Naaw, I'm not busy at the moment. Why? ARE you SURE? OO! That's so nice of you. See you in a few. Bye-bye."

He turned to see a fuming Sasuke, glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. Well… Not a thousand, because then he would burn _himself._

"Oooo, what's wrong Sasuke-baby?"

"I am not your 'baby', and what was **he **talking about?"

"He said he wanted to rape me, and he thought that I would enjoy it since I'm living with someone who can't possibly fill my needs for wild monkey sex."

"…**..."**

"KIDDING! Just KIDDING! Man! I would KILL if I had a camera for each of those times you made these little faces Sasuke. I really don't know what you think I am, but all Gaara wants is to have me over for a game of pool. Its nothing else, so don't get your panties up in a bunch because I'm with him. After all, I have _you _to come back home to. And trust me-"

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, who was trying at this point to look away and ignore him with all of his might and soul. He bent down to whisper into his ear, gently rubbing it with his mouth before he spoke, sending vibrations down Sasuke's side.

"_I want you, and only you Sasuke."_

And with that being said, Naruto bent down lower to place his lips on Sasuke, forcing a kiss that parted Sasuke's lips and giving Naruto a taste of his mouth. After a second of doing so, Naruto pulled away, a look of disgust on his face.

"EW! Sasuke, you taste like cigarettes! Brush your teeth, and clean your mouth up so we can do it _right_!"

"Naruto, do you reall-"

"Seeya,gottago, BYE!"

And with those words said, Naruto ran out of the mansion, heading in the directions memorized through the phone. Although he literally ran out the door, he couldn't have- Shouldn't have missed the broken expression on Sasuke's face after he had released contact.

He was blushing.

* * *

_Ok, that was a LOT of talking. I just felt like doing a bunch of convo, so I did. Keep in mind that I wrote this at 4:35 AM, so I do not deserve to be killed. ;.;._

_And, I have very specific plans for the story at this point, so I'm going to start writing it better ASAP._

_Also, for that one anonymous review guy who sad that I was touched by my uncle, actually found that funny, however, it is not really appropriate to review like that when you can simply hit the "back" button. _

_I LOVE you, the ones that DO review well! AND DO SO …_

_NOW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: this fic has gotten 5 reviews, which means new chapter. Enjoy people

XOX

Chapter 7: laughter

Naruto was feeling really good to begin with, but today was looking up? He didn't Expect Sasuke to act that way, but he had guessed somewhat that he would still enjoy his reaction. It wasn't that he had thought it out this far is what really shocked him.

Because, seriously.

Sasuke _wanted_ him.

_MUH H AHAHA HA! Take **that** fan-girl bitches! _

Though he knew it was all fun and games right? He prolly didn't really mean to kiss him and it wouldn't last long till they were arguing again about the drug abuse factor.

That guy needed to quit.

Naruto jogged his was over to Gaara's, which now that he realized it wasn't too far. Maybe all of the kids that lived by themselves lived in the same area so that they could live in solitude?... _nawww _

Naruto only had to knock once before he heard a shuffling of feet and an answer at the door. He was surprised to see Temari pull him inside with a smirk on her face.

"So it seems you came to play after all… I was beginning to think that you were chickening out Naruto."

"Wait.. What the hell? What is this "play" you speak of, where's Gaara! He said that-"

"_He would buy you all the ramen you want for the rest of your life?_ Yes. I did say that, and when I say that I mean in WAVES of ramen, not a kitchen full of it at once. I don't want to lose your trust when you see 3 packs per 5 days."

"Hold up, Gaara, what is she talking about? What game?"

"Oh its nothing squirt."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes gleaming. It was only at these times that he was actually _close_ to the woman that made her feel so intimidating, not to mention the fact Kankuro was rising from the back rooms.

"Hello, hello little blond midget. Are you ready for the game?"

"WHAT GAME! And WHERE IS MY RAMEN!"

Gaara chuckled a soft smile before he regained his posture. He calmly pieced together a pool stick from its three separate parts looking Naruto right in the eye.

"A game of pool. Simple really. I need you to help me beat those two. If we win, I promise I will buy you the ramen. If you lose... well… just hope that you don't lose."

Naruto snatched the pool stick from Gaara's wrangling hands. He laughed as a gesture of no fear onto an opponent before a fight.

"I beat _you_ didn't I?"

And from that, the both gave way to a smirk which had been creeping up from the beginning, causing Kankuro and Temari to think just why Gaara had called Naruto to be his pool partner on such short notice.

OXO

Sasuke wasn't feeling too good. Being high, then experiencing all those emotions seriously stresses a human being. He was sure that when he was sober well, at least **_better_** he would have a serious talk with Naruto. I mean, he was only supposed to be a roommate, what give him the right to demand his love? 

No. 

Sasuke straightened himself up to look back out to the pool. It all made no sense. He had no right to do anything of the sort. Seriously.. How he put up with the idiot was beyond his thoughts, and right now, he kept fighting back a hot blush creeping up simply because he was putting the cigarette to the very lips Naruto kissed him on.

He instantly dropped the cigarette, putting a mark on his expensive wood floor.

Naruto kissed HIM, not him kissing Naruto. That meant that Naruto was a bit forceful. That leads to Naruto being on top.

WHAT THE FUCK!

How was it possible to think this through while in this current position! He needed some desperate relaxation time, and he thought that he should let himself get a bit more high to let himself get a bit better on terms of NOT thinking.

He reached through his refrigerator and pulled through to reach a secret compartment, letting a sly grin reach his grin as he took the bottle in hand, reading its label. Sasuke smiled at the thought of the vodka, and could barely contain himself. He began to drink a full bottle of Vodka, letting it rip down his throat.

Minutes later, he was tipsy, and _seriously _tipsy at that. He looked at the time- OO!- it had been about an hour and a half since _he _ left.

_He he! That idiotic dumbass! _

Laughter was becoming easier and easier for him, and as he predicted, he didn't care about nothing really anymore. Thoughts of a certain blond kept coming back, but his laughter seemed to always make him think of other things.

Though he had a wanting feeling to rape the blond, and now that he had been intoxicated, more dirty thoughts were springing up like wildfire. He was feeling good, and his laughter seemed more and more maniacal.

And then a _very_ dirty thought came to mind.

A **_very_** dirty thought.

He let himself walk over to the kitchen isle of his house, uprooting the secret stash of drugs. He pushed away some of the pills and packages and he abruptly stopped.

Viagra.

O.O…..

o.o….

kekekekkekekekekekekekkekekekkekek!

JAAAACKPOT!

He shoved many into his mouth, intoxication can more vodka helping him put them down with little revolution.

The effects were instant.

And Sasuke was laughing like a madman.

He always carried _some_ sanity in his drunken crazy state, and today way no different. He began to pop several mints, gum packs, and Listerine to cover up the stench of his mouth. He also made sure to remove the scent of the alcohol from his clothing using his expensive odor remover, and just as always it worked quite well.

A knock on the door was what sealed the deal. He noted he could hear Naruto's voice as he came up to the door yelling his name about the ramen he had won with ease. He mentioned a "suit" that he had won, but Sasuke didn't care.

He unlocked the door and ran to lie down on the couch, face down so that Naruto would be scared before he entered the house. He was still laughing to himself of his foolproof plan of getting this release he was so sure Naruto wanted to go through.

"Hey saaaasuke! I won a gift you might like to see _me_ in…"

Sasuke, interest rising in his drunken mood, turned to see the dress, disappointed, because Naruto already shoved it behind his back.

"NO. I went through HELL to get this!. We were originally playing for Gaara's sanity, because if he lost he would have had to _wear_ this. If he won, Kankuro and Temari would have to have worn them. A simple bet, though after we had won, I spared Kankuro and asked to keep the outfit. Of course I got it"

"Then let me seeeeeeeeeeeee it. Huuuuury UP! Please?"

"Lemme go put this on then, no peeking!"

Sasuke sighed and cursed as he obediently followed his rule, his pain was starting to spear the couch. Naruto better hurry up! He heard the lights go out and a rush of clothing, signifying the change. Sasuke heard Naruto slightly cursing to himself about the suit being too tight were it was not needed, but he was relieved to hear Naruto saying it was okay to turn around. Lights being on now, he had to worry, but he did just what he was told to do, and boy was he shocked at the sight.

Naruto had on what Sasuke could recognize as Lingerie? A fox suit to be exact. It showed excessive amounts of skin, and it wasn't girly in most places many lingerie was. Fur, bushy tail, fox ears, and the already imprinted marks on Naruto's cheeks helped to make the image of a sexy fox possible.

"I could've taken a badger like suit thing that Gaara was to wear, but I like foxes much better than- SASUKE!"

It wasn't long after Sasuke had turned around that he had found himself lunging and tackled the taller one to the ground, causing Sasuke to realize that the Suit was indeed _very_ tight. After he had been knocked down, a very startled Naruto began to blush madly, the blush on Sasuke's cheeks from both drunkenness and lust effecting his emotions as well. He looked down to figure what was poking him oddly in the lower region of his body.

His face darkened even more, till he brought his lips into a smirk.

"I see- no – Feel you like it? Err.. You can get off of me now, we both you have dominated the fox."

"Not yet."

"Oh?"

Seconds later after the counter statement, Sasuke was marking Naruto's neck, causing him to moan in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. He looked up after Sasuke rose for breath taking note in a familiar look in his eyes.. But what was it…

"Been waiting for-" –Huc- "you!"

"Sasuke?"

But by then, he was already involved with a kiss, and one he was able to return with the same passion put into it.

Authors note: Till next time. Five more reviews get you another chapter. I have to write more of my baby fic, Playtoy. Which by the way, I need a muse for.

BTW, there was something up with the pagebreak function when i tried to use it in the story. the XOX and the OXO is the replaced linebreaks.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: papow papow. I'm back. I need a muse that uses Msn messenger. o.o…. or I will lose focus of meh story. And since this story has gotten five reviews, I have to follow up with a new chapter. ; . ;

And I remember in one review I was stabbed….

"takes knife and licks it non-existence through pure sexual abilities"

my response. He he… though I would like better reviews then simply "more please". Even "your story is teh sex!" will do. "Laugh"

oh, 36 reviews… wow.. I guess you all are TRYING to make me continue this story to the end… evil bitches… joking. Juust joking…

Warning: OMG SASUKE AND NARUTO KISSED! … its yaoi… woooow….

Disclaimer: ET don't phone home. If he does, then he will be sued.

Naruto was just about to let Sasuke have his way until he realized that something just wasn't right about his roommate. He looked into his eyes during a kiss they shared, realizing then and there that his eyes seemed a bit glazed over a bit.

One thing to keep note of an alcoholic was to look tem in the eyes every so often.

And Sasuke got a hot steaming F when it came to this checkup.

Naruto hesitantly pulled him off of him and forced his own hormones to settle down before Sasuke made a lunge for him, marking the start of round two. In an effortless counter, Naruto was sitting on his back while clutching Sasuke's arm behind his back, and he was at an angle that any movement caused Sasuke his on discomfort. Naruto smirked when he realized that Sasuke wasn't completely drunk (more like had a very high tolerance) when he replied to his calculated counter attack

"Wait… How the" –hic –"hell you know how to do that? I thought you didn't like to fight!"

Naruto leaned down beside Sasuke's unmovable body, laughing at how helpless the boy below him was. He began to whisper, so that Sasuke could be tortured for putting himself in such a vulnerable state.

"Well I wrestle, and guess what'll One on one matches are a squench for me. Guess you don't know everything about me do ya? But that's off the subject. What have you been doing here without me?"

His fox suit did nothing to protect him from the hormones of the cornered boy below him as he growled, struggling to get free. A slight laugh from Naruto marked that he was pleased as he shifted his position so fast that Sasuke had to focus in order to keep from throwing up.

When the shuffling was over, Naruto was on top of Sasuke in the most confusing of ways, it looked like Naruto was riding Sasuke on his belly, while Sasuke was transfixed on not moving. Though it seemed that it should be easy for him to move, He soon realized each time his muscles tense, all Naruto would do would stretch his body out and cause him immense pain from what to seem to be all around the center of his arms and legs.

"What are you-"

"The Saturday night ride. It's a wrestling move that once put in; you have to be hellavalot of flexible to get out of without throwing the match. And since we are in this position, I want answers. And fast."

Sasuke showed signs of disobedience that were soon silenced by Naruto's sheer will power of stretching. Sasuke could only curse as his position was made final till he cracked.

"Ok. Now that you're no longer horny about this, tell me what you did this for."

"None of your business."

"hmm? I might _reward_ you if you tell me the truth."

"_reward_?"

Naruto bent down, causing his lips to ease over Sasuke's, in a heartwarming kiss. Sadly, as Sasuke closed his eyes to embrace it, they never came. In anger, Sasuke's eyes flared open, glaring daggers at Naruto with a passion.

"Willing to talk?"

"Eat shit."

"hmm?"

"STOP IT WITH THE HMMSSS! YOUR HURTING MY BRAIN!"

"HA HA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"hmm?"

"SEE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR WWHAT I SAY!"

"Got ya!"

"oh?... **_shit_**."

"Huston, I do believe Mr. Uchiha is having an emo period."

"Get **off**."

"All right. We have to get to school tomorrow, se ya in the morning… **roommate.**"

Sasuke snarled at Naruto while he let himself go from what was the weirdest position he was in with Naruto the entire time he had known the blond. Naruto rushed away knowing that his fox suit made it that more liable for molestation. He ran up the stairs into the bathroom, and then to wash himself for the night, a routine Sasuke had gotten used to in such very little time.

Sasuke was shocked to find that he was beginning to have a headache he was supposed to have in the morning right **now**.

So much for high tolerance.

He headed up the stairs, and then to the bathroom, where he saw Naruto stripped from the top on down, so that he was only dressed in his underwear. He was washing his teeth when he defensively turned around, making a cross sign with his toothbrush and his hand, saying "Get back you child molester!" .

Sasuke ignored him as he began to fumble for his own brush to wash his teeth; he knew that even though his breath was fresh, it was more of a chance that his teeth would fall out if he didn't wash them. He could simply take a shower in the morning to wash himself.

Seconds after he tried to get his brain to focus on brushing his teeth and ignoring Naruto's obvious existence, the said blond put up his brush and rinsed out, turning to Sasuke. He grabbed the toothbrush out of his hand and began to brush the Uchiha's teeth with the force of a storm, giving no time for the Uchiha's mind to react.

"heY! WHAT ARE YO-"

"Look. If – eww… what the hell was THAT- if I don't brush your teeth, you might never get them cleaned correctly in time for us to kiss correctly."

"Naruto…"

"DONE!"

With him forcing Sasuke to spit out water to rinse out the remaining toothpaste, Naruto ushered both of them back into bed, where surprisingly Sasuke was resisting, though his headache wouldn't let him do too much.

Naruto stripped Sasuke down to his boxers as well in record time, allowing his hands to ease Sasuke's pain in the mental area. Sasuke didn't want to complain as Naruto slid him into his own bed, letting him slip into a light sleep before his pride kicked back in.

"Who the HELL are you to do THIS? I didn't tell you to do this shit?"

"I do it because I care. You idiot. No repayment needed."

Naruto planted an open mouthed kiss on Sasuke's lips, using Sasuke's shock to his words to allow his tongue to roam free for a patch of seconds before it was pulled out by force. Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead softly before he turned around to face the opposing direction, giving a warning to Sasuke before he nodded of to sleep himself.

"Hey. If you molest me, I will come after you in your DREAMS!"

a chuckle from Sasuke gave him the message that he got it, as the brunette wrapped his arms around the blond from behind.

"Whatever. you dobe.".

--

"Naruto! Hurry the hell up!"

"It not my fault you had to take a shower in the morning too!"

"you think I could have taken one last NIGHT?"

"oh SHUT UP YOU DAMNED DRUNKARD"

They rushed through that morning, the Tuesday starting out pretty bad to be the third day of school. Luckily for the two of them the road connecting to the school was easy to take, and they made it there to the front doors just in time. They ran to their class, realizing that once again, they had the same period together.

They looked upon the classroom door, the title of the class in bold letters.

Jutsu learning and creation class.

(Jlacc for short)

they rushed in, and at the same time they dashed into the classroom the bell ran behind them signifying that if they were seconds off, they would have been late to class.

They both looked up from the ground instantly, now realizing that the entire class was here and ready, where they were the only ones to have come in late. No time was allowed in transition for this thought, as a grown female face looked down upon them with a smirk.

"So... you must be Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki. I hope you two don't stay slackers for life. You two already have unique histories."

Sasuke looked over to the left to see Naruto getting mad at this middle aged woman for bringing up a "past" that he had, and then onto the central desk in the front of the room that spanned out to the entire room.

His eyes caught the name slack in heavy gold and green letters, embodied with symbols of the school, a swirl with leaf looking attachments to the end of them.

Tsunade Tsubasa

And below her name was an inscription that said

"Guess what? You just entered my boot camp for life."

XXXXXXXXX

End story? O.o

Oh, here is some facts on that wrestling move. I am a wrestler, and I know this move very well! I have won matches with it:D

**Saturday Night Ride-**this move is one of those extras that should be usedly. As the opponent shoots for your legs, hook your arms under their armpits (don't lock hands). In the same fluid motion using the leverage from your hands, turn and sort of "toss" them onto their back. DO NOT FALL OFF! You should be stomach to stomach with the other wrestler. Try to hook your legs first going outside (legs spread), then go underneath their legs and hook ankles over theirs. Then spread your legs once again. You should not be in pain, but the person underneath you should have a red face from exertion and pain. Insert arms once again underneath armpits and pull up, pinning them.


End file.
